Version 1.5
= What’s New? = District 10 Beyond the city limits, are the forested outskirts. They are a dangerous and mysterious place. Few who enter ever return, but can you uncover the mystery before Kurtz does? Heroes * Flatline * Oracle Features Team Level 70 PvP Duels * Invite your friends and Alliance mates to duel you in PvP battles! * Select the map you want to play in * Select the loadout you want to use! * See what your opponent is picking in real time! Alliance Patrols * Complete patrols to earn personal rewards and Alliance Patrols points. Heroes cannot be used while on a patrols * Patrol points go toward upgrading your Alliance’s Patrol Crate. Better crates have better rewards! * The patrol crate opens at a specific time. Make sure your Alliance upgrades the crate before it opens! * Complete at least one patrol to be eligible to receive a crate when it opens. Unclaimed rewards expire after 30 days. * There is a limited number of daily patrols, so select your patrols wisely and come back every day for more patrols. * Only a limited number of your heroes can be on patrol at the same time. Heroes can only be used once per day. Other Notes Auto-play Auto-play is receiving extra love and additions in an effort to improve this feature! There are 2 distinct improvements to the aiming and use of skills while Auto-play is active. Aiming * More focus target control: Tap on a target enemy to make your selected Hero focus fire on that enemy. Skills * You can now choose when and where to activate your selected Hero’s skills while Auto-play is active to give an extra layer of control in the heat of the Hunt! Summoned Unit Scaling Improvements * Skills that summon minions now scale with their owner Hero’s Star rating; Halloway’s Holo Double stats, Technician’s Drones and Suicide Drones, Hardscope’s First Aid Drone stats and Heal over Time growth, Hivemind’s Defender Drone and Leech Drone stats, Castellan’s Sentry Turret stats. Boosted Basic Attacks no longer count as Ability Damage * Skills that add bonus damage to a basic attack are no longer counted as “Ability Damage”; Heckler’s Hammer Rounds, Bolt’s Called Shot, Odachi’s Opportunist, Cinder’s Acid Rain, Salvatore’s Caustic Grenades, Hideo’s Penetrating Shot, Prophet’s Coordination, Hardscope’s Head Hunter, Sentry’s Stagger Rounds, Savage’s Smart Ammunition, Gammond’s Sheriff, Baron’s Cover Breaker. Hero Changes Phoenix Improved Incinerate: * Elemental Damage per second increases each second the skill is channelled. * Reduced initial Elemental Damage per second. * Increased final Elemental Damage per second. Improved Phoenix Flame: * If killed while reviving, she lights the enemy team on fire dealing Damage per second. * Increased Shield Health. * Increased Revive Health. Beck Improved Evasion Field: * Heal is triggered whenever any damage is dodged, not just while field is active. * Adjusted Heal scaling. Improved Scrappy: * Whenever she critically hits an enemy, she gains a Passive Dodge chance boost. Clyde Improved Crackshot: * Successive hits provide a stacking Critical Damage bonus. Missing a shot resets the stacks. * Reduced starting crit bonus, increased maximum crit bonus. Halo Adjusted Lightning Rod: * Is no longer triggered by boosted basic attacks. See ‘Other Notes’. Ronin Fixed Honorbound: * Properly reapplies bonuses to revived allies. * Properly reduces charges when allies are killed. Pris Fixed Fatal Wounds: * Properly reduces enemies affected by Beguile attack damage. Baron Fixed Center Of Attention: * No longer triggers off of summoned units, nor provides bonus Health to the summoned units. Phalanx Fixed Power Play: * No longer removes bonuses when summoned units are killed, nor provides bonuses to a summoned unit. * Properly reapplies bonuses to revived allies.